01292014MaenamRyspor
09:57 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 21:57 -- 09:57 AC: omq I thiink this is the riqhht handle 09:57 AC: uhhhh yur the other fishybloodd riqht ??? 09:58 GT: ~Indeed I am! Might yov be the fvʃchiablood I ʃaw on Proʃpit briefly?~ 09:58 AC: omq toooooootes !!! 09:59 GT: ~Well, it'ʃ certainly a pleaʃvre to meet yov. My name iʃ Ryʃpor Tezeti. What might be yovrʃ?~ 09:59 AC: OMQ 09:59 AC: that is 09:59 AC: the supes leqitest name 09:59 AC: EVER 10:00 AC: my namme is Maenam 10:00 GT: ~Haha, I'm glad yov think ʃo. 3=:3~ 10:00 GT: ~Yovr name iʃ very nice aʃ well.~ 10:00 AC: dawwww lol 10:00 AC: thankks Rypsordude !!! 10:00 AC: omq soo like howw hass this uhhh 10:00 AC: qame thinqy 10:00 AC: been treattinq yu ??? 10:01 GT: ~...It'ʃ had it'ʃ vpʃ and downʃ. Ovr team iʃ not exactly the moʃt competent and I've loʃt my dreamʃelf already, bvt I do have a wonderfvl mateʃprit and moirail, ʃo that'ʃ ʃomething!~ 10:02 AC: =:O 10:02 AC: OMQ OMQ 10:02 AC: conqratulaaaatioooonnnnsss !!! 10:02 AC: oh oh dish dish 10:03 AC: who are theese squeezes of yurs ??? 10:04 GT: ~Well, my mateʃprit iʃ one Joʃʃik Katarn, and my moirail iʃ, ahaha...ʃomeone very powerfvl and in need of a good deal of pitying, if I do ʃay ʃo myʃelf.~ 10:05 AC: hmmmmm 10:05 AC: sommeone powerfuulll 10:05 AC: =:O 10:05 AC: D:= 10:05 AC: OMQ YUR MOIRAIL IS JACK !?!?! 10:06 GT: ~WHAT? NO, GOODNEʃʃ! What on EARTH wovld give yov that idea?~ 10:06 AC: ohhh uhhh 10:06 AC: my badd 10:07 GT: ~No, it'ʃ fine. I ʃhovld really ʃtop being ʃo cagey abovt all thiʃ, bvt I'd like to keep Doir'ʃ feelingʃ from being hvrt aʃ long aʃ poʃʃible.~ 10:07 AC: ohhhh 10:07 AC: sorryy Ryspordude I underrstand 10:08 AC: hmmmm thennnn 10:08 AC: with my 10:09 AC: AWESOMME POWERSS OFF DEDUCTIONN 10:09 AC: uhhh 10:09 AC: is it 10:09 AC: Scarlet ?? 10:09 GT: ~...Yov're getting cloʃer, at the very leaʃt.~ 10:10 AC: uhhhhhhh Rilset ?? 10:10 AC: Kikatedude ??? 10:10 GT: ~...It'ʃ Libby.~ 10:11 AC: oh wow 10:11 AC: uhhh 10:11 AC: I feel like a qlubbinq idiot \:= 10:11 AC: but omq toooootes thats qreat !!! 10:12 GT: ~It iʃ indeed great, 'Maenamdvde'.~ 10:14 GT: ~Have I ʃaid that correctly? Doeʃ the 'dvde' moniker only apply to maleʃ?~ 10:14 AC: omq no 10:14 AC: ANYONE cann be a dudde 10:14 AC: or uhhh 10:14 GT: ~Ah, ʃo mvch like 'bro', then.~ 10:15 AC: omq tooootes !!! 10:15 AC: I qotta star usiinq that noww !!! 10:15 AC: Rysporbro 10:15 AC: ohhhh maaannnn 10:15 AC: soooooo coooooool 10:15 GT: ~Haha, it'ʃ perfect.~ 10:16 AC: =:D=:D=:D 10:16 GT: ~3=:D~ 10:17 AC: omq omq soooooo I likke 10:17 AC: have to askk 10:17 AC: whatt is yur view 10:17 AC: on hoodies ??? 10:17 GT: ~Hoodieʃ? Well, I can't ʃay I wear them very often. I'm really more of the ʃvit type, to be honeʃt. I can definitely ʃee their appeal, thovgh.~ 10:17 GT: ~Why do yov aʃk?~ 10:18 AC: becauuuuse 10:18 AC: I toootes qotta hook yu up with a 10:18 AC: NIADIS 10:19 AC: ORIQINAAAALL 10:19 AC: oh uhh 10:19 AC: I makke clothes 10:19 GT: ~Yov do? That'ʃ wonderfvl! I can't wait to ʃee what yov come vp with!~ 10:20 AC: lolol its qonna be suuuuupes leqitt 10:20 AC: oh oh 10:20 GT: ~To be honeʃt, the whole idea of 'faʃhion' haʃ alwayʃ faʃcinated me a little, bvt I never got arovnd to deʃigning anything.~ 10:20 GT: ~Oh, ʃorry, do continve.~ 10:20 AC: lolol its totes okay 10:20 AC: I was just qonna say 10:20 AC: I couuld qive makinqq a suiit a try !!! 10:21 AC: wiiiiiden my qills soo to speak =:D 10:21 GT: ~Hahaha. That wovld be ʃplendid! Perhapʃ I'll try my hand at making a hoodie myʃelf.~ 10:22 GT: ~It will be a TEZETI~ 10:22 GT: ~ORIGINALLLL~ 10:22 AC: =:O 10:22 AC: OMQ 10:22 GT: ~OOH, we covld trade clotheʃ! A 'faʃhion exchange', ʃo to ʃpeak!~ 10:22 AC: OMQ OMQ OMQ 10:22 AC: YEEESSSSSSS 10:23 GT: ~I'm actvally qvite excited abovt thiʃ!~ 10:23 AC: omq me too !!! 10:23 AC: liike no one ellse is reaaaaally that interestted in fashionn I thinnk 10:24 AC: orr at leaast us trolls 10:24 AC: mayybe the hummuses aree ?? 10:24 GT: ~...Hvmmvʃeʃ?~ 10:24 AC: lolol yu know the pinkdudes !! 10:25 GT: ~Oh, yov mean the hvmanʃ. Yeʃ, faʃhion doeʃ ʃeem mvch more prevalent in their ʃociety.~ 10:25 GT: ~I don't think any of them are active deʃignerʃ, however... 3=:/~ 10:25 AC: dawwww 10:26 AC: I thiink Sami drawws butt 10:26 AC: I donnt think she doess clothinq 10:26 GT: ~It'ʃ vʃ againʃt the world, then, no?~ 10:27 AC: lolol true datt 10:27 GT: ~I'd call yov the Troll Jvliet to my Troll Romeo, bvt that haʃ...vnfortvnate romantic contextʃ.~ 10:27 AC: lolol how abbout Troll Holmes to Troll Watsonn ??? 10:27 AC: only uhhh 10:28 AC: Troll Watsonn is a qirrl ??? 10:28 AC: lolol neverminnd that would nevver work 10:28 GT: ~...Troll Roʃencrantz to my Troll Gvildenʃtern, perhapʃ?~ 10:37 AC: omq maaaaybe 10:37 AC: butt like 10:37 AC: didnt Troll Rosencrantz and Troll Quildenstern qett killed ??? 10:38 GT: ~Agh, yov're right.~ 10:38 GT: ~Perhapʃ not, then...~ 10:38 AC: hmmmm and Troll Romeo and Troll Mercutio botth die too 10:38 AC: friendshiip is haaaard 10:39 GT: ~Ooh, I think I've got it!~ 10:39 GT: ~What abovt the Troll Viola to my Troll ʃebaʃtian?~ 10:39 AC: omq PERFECCT 10:39 GT: ~They both live, AND find romance in the end!~ 10:39 AC: TOOOOTES 10:40 GT: ~ʃvcceʃʃ at laʃt, haha!~ 10:41 AC: lolol omq Id should startt workkinq on yur suit Rysporbro !!! 10:41 AC: Ive qott a ton of projjects now 10:41 AC: its SUPES leqit !! 10:42 GT: ~The moʃt legit, even.~ 10:42 AC: like the leqitest that leqit has ever been EVER 10:42 GT: ~'Toteʃ ʃvpeʃ legit', poʃʃibly.~ 10:43 AC: THATTS TOTES A REAL POSSIBILITY RIQHT THERRE 10:43 AC: =:D=:D=:D 10:43 GT: ~3=:DDD~ 10:44 AC: Ill qet riqht to woork and lett yu know so we can scheddule our 10:44 AC: AWESOME 10:44 AC: FASHION 10:44 AC: EXCHAAAAAANQE 10:45 AC: =:D <- totes just set off likke a bunch of fireworrks and confettii bommbs 10:45 GT: ~IT WILL BE A TRADING OF FAʃHION THE LIKEʃ OF WHICH THE WORLD HAʃ NEVER ʃEEN!~ 10:45 AC: SO MUCH EXCHANNQINQ 10:45 AC: SO LITTLE TIIIIIME 10:45 GT: ~THE VNIVERʃE MAY JVʃT BE DEʃTROYED AGAIN FROM THE ʃHEER AMOVNT OF CREATIVITY BEING DIʃPLAYED~ 10:46 AC: THOUUSANDS WILL HOLLD THEIR BREATTH IN AWE AT THE VEERY REVELATIONS OF THEESE STUNNINQ MASTERPIIECES !!! 10:47 GT: ~JACK WILL HELP Vʃ TO WIN THE GAME MERELY FOR A CHANCE TO TRY ON THEʃE ʃTVNNING THREADʃ~ 10:47 GT: ~OH DEAR I VʃED 'ʃTVNNING' RIGHT AFTER YOV DID~ 10:47 AC: lolol 10:48 GT: ~'ʃplendiferovʃ' workʃ, I'll vʃe that inʃtead.~ 10:48 AC: omq that is the BEST worrd !!! 10:49 GT: ~Hahaha, it doeʃ have a certain PANACHE to it.~ 10:49 AC: lolol in that case 10:49 AC: Im qonna qo qet started on yur splendiforous uhhh 10:49 GT: ~Oh my goodneʃʃ I had an idea~ 10:49 AC: vestaqes ?? 10:50 GT: ~Yov ʃhovld call the finiʃhed prodvct the...~ 10:50 GT: ~'ʃPLENDIFERYʃPOR'~ 10:50 AC: =:O=:O=:O 10:50 AC: OMQ TOOOOOOOOTES 10:51 GT: ~Agh, now I have to come vp with a clever play on wordʃ for yovr hoodie...~ 10:51 AC: ummm 10:51 AC: oh oh 10:51 AC: how aboutt 10:51 AC: MAENAMAQNIFICENT 10:52 GT: ~The 'Niadificent', poʃʃibly?~ 10:52 GT: ~Ooh, that workʃ aʃ well.~ 10:52 AC: =:D 10:53 GT: ~The "ʃplendiferyʃpor' and the "Maenamagnificent' are OFFICIALLY IN PROGREʃʃ, then!~ 10:54 AC: totes !!! 10:54 AC: Im qonna qo qet started 10:54 AC: I qot 10:54 AC: soooo much materiall to finnd 10:55 GT: ~Haha, I aʃ well. Thiʃ mvʃt be...~ 10:55 GT: ~THE PERFECT GARMENT~ 10:55 AC: YESSSS 10:56 GT: ~TO WORK, MY FELLOW FAʃHIONIʃTA~ 10:56 AC: Ill drop yu a linne and we can qett this awesomme tiide flowwinq !! 10:56 AC: TO WORK !!! 10:56 AC: lolol 10:57 AC: later Ryspordude !!! 10:57 AC: I mean 10:57 AC: Rysporbro !!!! 10:57 GT: ~Vntil next time, 'Maenambro'! 3=:3~ 10:57 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:57 --